(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mowing machines; and more specifically, to large agricultural mowing machines used to mow along roadsides, along drainage ditches, and under agricultural fence rows beneath the fencing and between the fence posts. Those with ordinary skill in the art are designers and makers of large agricultural mowing equipment.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various heavy mowing machines are used to cut and clear heavy vegetation and debris from along roadways, ditches, and fence rows. These machines are more substantial than lawn mowers used by homeowners in that they have the ability to cut underbrush, small trees, and heavy vegetation that is intermingled with other debris. Most of these mowing machines are designed to be attached to agricultural tractors. One such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,802, to Schatz entitled "Weed and Vine Cutter." In that invention, a rotating disc is inclined so that as the tractor to which the weed cutter is attached moves along the ground, the leading edge of the cutting disc is positioned just below the ground's surface and severs and uproots any weed or vine it encounters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,327 to Roberts shows a mower attachment which includes a guarded cutting head assembly that has a cutting chain rotating about the perimeter of the assembly. Unlike most other mowing machines, this invention makes it possible to mow beneath fence lines as well as around fence posts. To mow beneath the fence line, the tractor to which the cutting head is connected is guided along the fence row and the cutting head is positioned below the fencing. As a fence post is approached, the cutting head is manually repositioned by the operator so that the cutting head passes around the fence post and is then repositioned back under the fencing on the far side of the post. While Roberts' invention does make it possible to clear debris and vegetation from below a fence line, it has the drawback of having to be manually repositioned around each and every fence post. The inability to mow along the fence line without repositioning the cutting mechanism at every fence post is a common drawback to most mowing machines.
A problem inherent to agricultural bladed rotary mowing machines is their inability to be maneuvered under the fencing and between the fence posts because of their unwieldy and bulky nature. Additionally, many mowing attachments do not have provisions for positioning the cutting mechanism into any position other than directly behind the tractor.
One cutting machine that operates similarly to the invention disclosed below is the familiar Weed Eater used in domestic lawn care which has a rapidly rotating monofilament line that severs vegetation as the line is whipped through it.